<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Komahina smutshots and the eventual fluffshot by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933785">Komahina smutshots and the eventual fluffshot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danganronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, BDSM, Cuddling, Fluff, Gentle, Kinky, M/M, Overstimulation, Smut, bottom hajime, punishing, rough, top nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>there’s not enough bottom hajime fanfics out there so why not make a compilation of some of my favorite concepts into oneshots? if i ever find a concept i really enjoy i may just make it a full-fledged fanfic!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>417</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Give me any suggestions if you have any! I’m willing to do literally anything besides the things listed.</p><p>- Piss kink<br/>
- Foot kink<br/>
- DDLG (daddy kink is okay as long as it’s just a kinky nickname, but ddlg is not because that’s sexualizing children.)<br/>
- Rape (non-con is an exception if it’s a roleplay type thing or at first one is scared and they consent later, but rape is just wrong.)</p><p>Things i will gladly do because me so horny and lonely.<br/>
- Punishments<br/>
- BDSM<br/>
- fluffy smut<br/>
- body worshiping<br/>
- praise kink<br/>
- dirty talk<br/>
- etc! </p><p>Also, praise kink and dirty talk are probably my favorites, so they will most likely be in every chapter lmao.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nagito discovers the praise kink.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Of course, as I said in the information chapter i love praise kink so this will be my first oneshot.<br/>Also! because this is my first smutshot i want people to be introduced so i’m getting right into the smut, little to no plot. Chapters from now on will most likely have plot.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Very rushed chapter my bad, expect better ones in the future!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nagito watched his boyfriend with interest. He was extremely focused in a book, writing stuff down every few minutes. He chuckled to himself, admiring Hajime’s intense focus.</p><p>“You seem to be doing very well with what you’re doing, hajime-kun! i have absolutely no idea what you’re doing but it’s admirable.” nagito blurted out, hugging himself like the creep he was.</p><p>A confused squeak left Hajimes mouth as he whipped his head up, a blush forming on his face. “e-eh?”</p><p>Nagito chuckled, walking over to his beloved and placing his hand under his chin. “you are very great at what you do, my beloved!”</p><p>Hajime couldn’t help but feel fuzzy. His face was fully flushed and he had to bite his lip to prevent any noises escaping.</p><p>Nagito, to say the least, was puzzled. Why was Hajime acting so weirdly?</p><p>“Hajime? You seem awfully red. I know you get flustered easily when I tease you, but this is a concerning amount of red.” He laughed innocently, not knowing the complete affect he had on Hajime right now.</p><p>“D-Dont.... praise me like that!” Hajime was acting very dense. This was only to hide his... newly found kink. For short we’ll say he discovered being praised is something he gets off to.</p><p>“What?! How can I not praise my little Hajime?! He is too cute... I cannot bear to not give him the praise he deserves.” Nagito was genuinely sad about this. He hugged Hajime and brought him close to his chest. “You’re so admirable, my beloved! You’re great at everything you do. The way you eat, sleep, kiss, cuddle, moan-”</p><p>Hajime slapped a hand over Nagitos mouth. “D-do not finish that sentence...”</p><p>Nagito gave a smug smirk, taking Hajimes hand off his mouth with ease. “Why? Does it make you all hot in bothered when I compliment the way you so easily take me.” </p><p>It was Hajimes turn to slap a hand over his mouth. A muffled moan came out, surprising Nagito.</p><p>“Hajime? I barley dirty talked you! All i said was I admire how great you-”</p><p>Hajime couldn’t take it any longer. A loud moan pierced the air. The moan surprised both the men. Hajime huffed, laying on nagito chest. “s-stop..” he truly did not want it to stop, he just knew his kink would be found out soon.</p><p>Nagito smiled, tracing his long, pointy fingers down Hajimes spine down to his thighs. It seems he had already found out. “Oh baby, I never knew you felt this passionate about being praised! I should praise you more often. You look beautiful in this state.”</p><p>Hajime let all the noises of pleasure leave his lips, gaining voices of encouragement from Nagito. It was funny, both of them were really getting hard off of this. To be fair, Hajine wouldn’t have known Nagito was also hard if he weren’t sitting in his lap currently. </p><p>Nagito has a brilliant idea. He smiled to himself mischievously. “Wow Hajime, I didn’t expect you to get this worked up over a few words... Good boy.”</p><p>Hajime whined from the name, grabbing Nagitos cheeks and pulling him into a sloppy kiss. The kiss managed to last a mere few seconds as Nagito had other plans in mind.</p><p>“Oh no no no hajime, you have no control here. Understand? Be a good boy for me.”</p><p>Anything to hear that name again. Hajime nodded obediently, already looking like a fucking wreck. Face flushed, eyes glazed with lust, and drool trickling down his face. All he needed now was a good fucking to look like Nagitos property.</p><p>Without a word, Nagito picked up Hajime, receiving a squeak of surprise. He brought him to his bedroom, dropping Hajime on the bed quite roughly. He could blame him? Hajime got him in this horny mood in the matter of seconds just because of a few words Nagito said.</p><p>Hajime let out an ‘oof’ from the impact, but it didn’t hurt or anything. He may vulnerable on the bed, making eye contact with his boyfriend.</p><p>As always, Nagito had his same crazed expression. He had this every time they had sex. At first Hajime was scared by it, but now he knew this was just his indication of saying ‘you look really pretty down there.’ </p><p>Hajime wriggled on the bed nervously. “U-um Nagito...? C-Can you call me... that again?” He gulped, not making eye contact from his extreme embarrassment.</p><p>Nagito would’ve teased him and made him beg, but it was too adorable to decline! “Anything for my good boy.” he gave him a smile, leaning down and nuzzling his neck. He went straight to biting and licking his sweet spot he had found a while ago. This spot has been abused a lot, but never enough.</p><p>Hajime let out mewls and moans. “p-please!” he’s moan every few minutes unconsciously. neither of them knew what he was asking for, but to say the least it was fucking hot.</p><p>Nagito ripped off Hajimes shirt and unbuckled his jeans, leaving him in only boxers. He quickly threw off his own shirt and jacket. He was desperate to take off his jeans as his erection painfully hitched up against his jeans.</p><p>Nagito trailed down Hajimes body, giving him kissed and bites the way down to his lower section. “beautiful,” he’d murmur after every kiss and bite. Hajime was going overdrive from the attention he was receiving, and was close to climax just from a few bites and words.</p><p>Nagito hiked Hajimes boxers up once he reached his thigh area. Hajimes thighs were probably one of the best things about his body. The way they were muscular and so thick! They were also a total sweet spot on Hajimes body. A single bite would have him screaming his name and begging for more.</p><p>His thighs were delectable, he wouldn’t mind being choked by them-</p><p>That’s for another oneshot.</p><p>He caressed his boyfriends thighs, licking his lips. He worshipped every last inch of him. “So pretty,” he murmured, kissing the soft flesh.</p><p>Hajime was embarrassingly close. “N-nag...ito...!” He felt his thighs shake. An indication he was going to cum.</p><p>Nagito laughed at this, moving away from the skin to get a good look at Hajime in his high. Thighs shaking as his hands held onto the sheets for dear life. Tongue lolling out of his mouth as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Eventually, he came in his boxers after releasing a loud moan. </p><p>Nagito debated between shameless teasing or praising. Considering this was his first time discovering the praise kink, he’d be straightforward and praise him some more. Teasing can be for another night.</p><p>“You did so good baby boy,” he leaned down and kissed his lips. “So good for me. Can my good boy take a little more?” He pressed passionate kisses to his face and neck area, caressing his beautiful body. Hajime couldn’t let out any coherent sentences, only a few noises of pleasure and a nod of the head. Nagito smiles, temporarily leaving his side to get some lube.</p><p>He took down Hajimes boxers as well as his own, leaving them bot naked. He quickly squirted some lube onto his fingers, not wanting to waste another second without being inside Hajime.</p><p>“I’m going in baby,” he cautioned, waiting a moment for any exclamation not to. There wasn’t, so he carefully shoved a finger inside him.</p><p>A choked moan left Hajimes mouth. He arched his back, leaning his head into the soft pillow on the bed. Nagito took this as his okay to add another finger.</p><p>He pumped the fingers in and out of his lover, making scissoring motions now and again to get him used to the feeling.</p><p>Moans of pleasure left Hajimes face. “m-more... nagito... i need you~!” He begged him for more, gripping the blankets on the bed more forcefully h than before.</p><p>Nagito chuckled, “oh baby, you aren’t prepared enough yet. You remember what happened when I didn’t prepare you with three fingers before? Now be a good boy for me and be patient, alright?”</p><p>Hajime nodded, “y-yea...! i’m y-your good boy...” he exclaimed proudly between pants. Nagito smiles, nuzzling his cheek. “you’re my good boy. you’re doing so well for me,” he distracted him with praises before adding another finger. despite doing this act of sexual activity all the time due to both of them being horny 24/7, hajime still got cranky with the third finger. He wasn’t used to being stretched so much, even after so many times doing it. He still cries sometimes, but never out of full-fledged pain.</p><p>“You’re taking my fingers so well baby! Your greedy hole can’t take enough.” He laughed, looking down to see Hajimes face screwed up with lust. “Maybe your hole wants a fourth finger? No. Maybe we’ll do that another time, let’s go to the big stuff now.”</p><p>He stopped pumping his fingers, taking them out. Hajime whined in protest, making nagito stick his fingers into his boyfriends mouth. “Shh. Something better will be in soon.” He squirted a generous amount of lube onto his dick, rubbing it around to make sure it spread evenly. He took his fingers out of Hajimes mouth, which he had been sucking like a whore. Nagito wouldnt call him that though, tonight was a night of praise. Perhaps they could do a dirty roleplay another night of belittling? </p><p>He entered hajime slowly, moans raining out from his mouth. Nagito himself groaned, grabbing onto Hajimes hips for support. “my god hajime! such a good boy,” he panted, “you’re taking it so well. doing such a good job for me. letting your hole take my length completely! i could cum just from this god, good boy.” He didn’t give any time for Hajime to adjust as he slamming his hips in and out of Hajime. He himself didnt know where this sudden confidence came from, or why he was being so rough with him. He didn’t mind it, and neither did Hajime from the looks of it.</p><p>“O..h! Nagito! Harder, please! I’ll be a good boy for you, I promise! Please be rough with me... ah~... f..faster! ngh...” Hajime moaned out, too into the pleasure to realize how embarrassing that sounded. He’d be ashamed of himself if he weren’t in... this state.</p><p>Nagito slammer in and out at a faster pace, groaning after Hajimes words. He really wishes he filmed this, it was a years worth of jerking off material.</p><p>He went at an inhuman speed, pinning him down. “Oh god... g..good boy.”</p><p>He didn’t expect to Hajime to start crying. Large tears left his eyes as he grabbed Nagitos hand with his own, gripping it with all the strength in his body.</p><p>Nagito found this weirdly adorable, gripping his hand back as he leaned down to kiss the tears away from his face. He knew Hajime wasn’t in pain, he just got extremely emotional sometimes during sex.</p><p>Eventually he came inside of Hajime, the other coming only moments afterwards. Nagito groaned, falling onto the bed next to Hajime. </p><p>The thing about Hajime is he doesn’t have great will power. He was already fast asleep. Either because he passed out or he genuinely fell asleep. Hajime sometimes passes out during their sexual activities, the first time it happened Nagito almost cried until he realized he had just passed out from the stimulation. </p><p>If he was passed out, he’d wake up in a few minutes. If he were asleep, he’d stay asleep until he rolled him over to clean him off.</p><p>He chuckled, getting up and walking to the bathroom to get a washcloth. The only placed fluids got where on his stomach, he quickly wiped them off and grabbed another washcloth. Actually, two washcloths. He knew better then to only get one. Hajime got really dirty.</p><p>He walked back in, noticing Hajime wasn’t moving. He was definitely asleep. He chuckled, walking over to him and carefully cleaning him off delicately. He admired his body, wondering how he got himself such a beautiful and caring boyfriend.</p><p>“stop it... ‘m sleeping...”</p><p>Also blunt. But all the cuter!</p><p>“Hajime, I need to wash you off, can you please move over for me dear?.... Be a good boy?”</p><p>That got Hajime rolling over. He crossed his arms, puffing out his cheeks and blushing a bit. They still needed to have a talk about the whole praise thing, but they’d do that in the morning.</p><p>For now, Nagito just wanted to cuddle. He put on a pair of boxers and dressed Hajime as well. He grabbed his waist and held him close to his body, pulling the covers over their bodies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Favors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>request : Hinata does ‘favors’ for Nagito to help pay off his reserve course tuition</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>**Hajimes POV**</strong>
</p><p>Im pretty much downright poor and can’t continue paying for this reserve course shit. At this point I’m at a loss. I don’t want to dropout, but from the looks of it I may just have to.</p><p> </p><p>I sighed, gripping my hair and just yelling. I hate all of my stupid decisions. I was so frustrated I may just cry. As usual.</p><p> </p><p>The only reason I’m still putting up with this shit is my cat and my best friend Chiaki. She understands the troubles I’m going through surprisingly, and she said she’d find a way to help me. Unfortunately, that was two days ago and she still hasn’t gotten back to me. It may as well be a lost cause.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe I should just get an Onlyfans. Maybe I should just sell some lewd pictures to some gullible bastards on sugar daddy websites. That sounds atrocious, but at this point I’ve lost all standards and if this is what’s gonna pay my tuition I may as well!</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t even take the time to think about what an awful plan this was. I just turned on my phone and immediately typed into google. “sugardaddies.com.” I may be extremely unattractive but some gross old man probably has some fetish for that. If sugar daddies don’t work, onlyfans definitely will.</p><p> </p><p>As I was in the process of creating an account, I got a text from Chiaki. I checked it out, thinking it was nothing. Once I finished reading I was shocked.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Chiaki</strong> : someone is willing to pay your tuition. His name is Nagito Komaeda, really rich guy. But he said you’d have to do him favors in return? I don’t know, probably just cleaning his house or something.</p><p> </p><p>I gasped, rereading the text multiple times. So, you’re telling me I don’t have to sell some pictures to gullible bastards online? This is amazing! Those favors may be a pain, but cleaning his house or cooking for him will most likely be the favors. May be annoying but anything to get my tuition payed off, right?</p><p> </p><p>I immediately typed back a response,</p><p> </p><p>Me : oh yea, that is alright to me. cooking and cleaning won’t be that hard lol.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Chiaki</strong> : he said he wants your number, can I give him it?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Me</strong> : yea, thanks chiaki. i literally cannot life without you</p><p> </p><p><strong>Chiaki</strong> : right, now that our deal is over hand over the stack of diamonds.</p><p> </p><p>I forgot I promised her I’d give her a stack of diamonds in minecraft if she got helped me. I didn’t do any mining because I didn’t think It’d actually happen! I sighed, sending her a picture of a really shitty meme of rain with the caption “rain be like hagevqhsbwjhw.” I then ignored the multitude of texts she sent afterwards, getting a text from an unknown person. Must be Nagito.</p><p> </p><p><strong>???</strong> : Hello. Is this Hajime Hinata?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Me</strong> : yea, are you nagito??</p><p> </p><p>My form of texting was way less formal than his. Just the thought that he uses proper capitalization and punctuation wanted me to throw up.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Nagito</strong> : Yes, hello Hajime! It is a pleasure to meet you. Chiaki informed me about you and i’m willing to pay for your tuition. However, I need to be repaid. I ask for no money, just simple favors.</p><p> </p><p>I raised an eyebrow at my phone screen. Was he not going to tell me about the favors?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Me</strong> : yea, thank you btw!! anyways, how will i repay you?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Nagito</strong> : I’ve seen you before. Multiple times. I know exactly how you will repay me.</p><p> </p><p>I shuddered, staring at the screen almost horrified. Why does he know who I am? I was about to take a screenshot and go scream at Chiaki before blocking this nut head, but tuition was worth more than this. Maybe it’s fucking creepy, but whatever it is it can’t be that bad.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Me</strong> : oh ahaha i didn’t even know that, but what kind of favors? you never answered my question</p><p> </p><p><strong>Nagito</strong> : That is something you will discover tomorrow. Now, I believe we need to properly meet each other. How about the cafe down the street from your apartment?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Me</strong> : oh yea that is kinda epic, i’ll meet you there, what time?</p><p> </p><p>I sent the message without thinking about anything, until it hit me.</p><p> </p><p>Why did this man know about the cafe by my apartment?</p><p> </p><p>I should’ve known I can’t trust this man after he used proper punctuation in a text message! I need totell Chiaki oh my god-</p><p> </p><p><strong>Nagito</strong> : Oh yes, oh course. How about 2 pm? We can go back to my house afterwards perhaps.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Me</strong> : sounds good to me, i’ll see you there</p><p> </p><p>I immediately shut my phone off, throwing it on my bed as I just stared at my ceiling. I was honestly terrified. This man could kill me! Fuck Chiaki, shedidn’t deserve those diamonds anyways...</p><p> </p><p>I shuddered, getting into bed. I couldn’t tear my mind away from the thoughts, I couldn’t sleep. I was going to cry because I was just that sensitive. But, who wouldn’t?! I could’ve created a successful OnlyFans account by this moment, but of course i’m stuck worrying about some guy I’ve never known about until about an hour ago who knows where I live. Great.</p><p> </p><p>I sighed, drifting into an uneasy sleep.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>I was getting ready to go to the cafe, very nervous. I wore a casual outfit, an oversized baggy hoodie with black shorts. I looked epic.</p><p> </p><p>I took my phone and left my apartment. I felt uneasy... As if someone was watching me. I turned around, the anxiety getting to me. Nothing. I gulped, continuing my walk. I was most likely uneasy because of the whole Nagito thing, and now my anxiety has gotten the better of me!</p><p> </p><p>I shook my head, making my way to the cafe.</p><p> </p><p>I then realized.... I have absolutely no idea who Nagito is. Who am I supposed to be looking for exactly?</p><p> </p><p>I sighed, making my way to an empty table and browsing my phone. He mentioned knowing who I was before, so he’ll find me anyways.</p><p> </p><p>While waiting I watching Tiktoks and browsed instagram, giggling at the stupid memes I saw. I heard a cough from above me, startled, i looked up.</p><p> </p><p>I was met with piercing green eyes and fluffy white hair. I waved innocently, “hello?”</p><p> </p><p>He coughed again, looking away with what looked to be a blush on his face. “H-hello. I’m Nagito Komaeda, you’re Hajime Hinata I believe?”</p><p> </p><p>Oh. So it was this man who was being creepy towards me. Creepy cloud man.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, hello! You can sit down if you want,” I said with a polite smile, turning my phone off. He took a seat, looking me in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>“You look too hopeful to be a reserve course student.”</p><p> </p><p>Taken aback, I let out a noise if confused. “eh?” I then glared at him, crossing my arms. “Look- I don’t wanna have a weird conversation. I just wanna know what exactly I’m getting into.”</p><p> </p><p>I noticed him staring at me. It made me uncomfortable, and I felt the need to cover my body, as if his eyes were undressing me. “u-um...” I muttered, waiting for some form of reply.</p><p> </p><p>He wiped some drool from his chin. “Right, the favors. First question, what size are you?”</p><p> </p><p>I made a confused expression. “W-what?! What do you mean...?”</p><p> </p><p>“Clothing size. Since I expect you to stay at my house I need to provide clothes for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Wait a moment, I am staying with you?! I felt heat rise to my cheeks. “u-um... medium... anyways why are you making me stay at your house?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah great.” Was all he said, writing something down in a notebook. “You will stay at my house so you can help me with chores.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about my apartment? My cat lives there!”</p><p> </p><p>“You will bring her with you.”</p><p> </p><p>My eyes widened. “How did you know she was a girl....?”</p><p> </p><p>He coughed, looking away. He was purposefully not making eye contact. “Chiaki.”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded, not fully believing him. “a-alright... anyways, should we get going to your house? there’s not much to do here...”</p><p> </p><p>Neither of us even got food which was the only reason I came here, I just wanted an excuse to get rid of the awkward silence.</p><p> </p><p>He stood up, me following after him. “Let’s get going, I’ll show you everything you’ll be doing for me there..” He let out a weird chuckle, making me nervous. What did he have planned?</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Once I had entered Nagitos house, i was surprised. He really was rich! I felt as if I don’t belong here...</p><p> </p><p>We made our way to his room, and only then did I think of the possibilities of what could happen. This man could kill me and no one except possibly Chiaki would even have a clue!</p><p> </p><p>I gulped nervously, and Nagito caught on quickly. He chuckled, taking ahold of my chin which shocked me. “Don’t be afraid, darling~”</p><p> </p><p>My eyes widened, and I pushed him away, causing for me to fall on his bed. He laughed creepily. I wanted to cry.</p><p> </p><p>“S-stop,” I stuttered out, looking at him nervously. He only laughed some more.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Hajime, youre gonna have to get used to this. Besides, you’re in my possession currently. Today you will go through with the first favor too! I’m so excited!”</p><p> </p><p>All I could do was stare in confusion as he handed me a box with clothes inside and rushed me into a bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>No. Fucking. Way.</p><p> </p><p>This fucking pervert wanted me to wear a playboy bunny outfit!</p><p> </p><p>No way was I doing this. I shoved the clothes back into the box and marched into the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re done so quickly!- Oh... Why are you not wearing them?” He pouted, I glared at him, shoving the box into his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not wearing that! Especially for you... I barley know you! Also, how’d you know to specifically get me a medium when you didn’t know my size until today?!”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled, “Oh! I relied on my luck!” He simply said, causing for me to stare in confusion and disgust. His optimistic face turned to one of sadness, “I know you very well. I knew this would’ve happened... You declining and all...” he sighed. “But you have to wear it,” he said firmly. “Or no tuition for you.”</p><p> </p><p>My eyes widened and I gasped. Was tuition worth my dignity...?</p><p> </p><p>The answer was yes.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>I blushed as I looked in the mirror. The outfit was tight and hugged me in the most convenient places. It was basically lingerie on my torso. It hugged around my waist, giving the allusion I was built like an hourglass. Suddenly I felt self-conscious... Were my hips always this big? And my thighs don’t look good either...</p><p> </p><p>I had already decided all dignity was lost and I’d wear this for Nagito, but my insecurities got the best of me and all I could do now was nit-pick myself.</p><p> </p><p>I played with the bow-tie around my neck, looking at myself with a sad expression. I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from letting out any sobs. I was truly sensitive. I was really gonna start crying because I hate my body. While in a play boy buddy suit. While in some random guy’s house I’ve never known of since yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>A knock on the door startled me, making me jump back.</p><p> </p><p>“Hajime? Are you alright in there? It’s taking you an awfully long time...”</p><p> </p><p>I wiped away a stray tear that left and called out, “yea! just give me a minute!” I played with the bunny ears and collar and took a deep breath, leaving the bathroom. I wasn’t so nervous about the fact he was seeing me like this, more because I was scared he’d think I were ugly.</p><p> </p><p>Nagito watched him with admiration, drool dripping down his chin. He wiped it away quickly. “w-wow...” he murmured, watching him move gracefully.</p><p> </p><p>I was quick to cover my body . “A-alright i wore it! Can I take it off now?”</p><p> </p><p>Nagito frowned, walking over to me and placing firm hands in my hips. I gasped, attempting to take a step back but failed to due to the firm grip.</p><p> </p><p>“You look so gorgeous Hajime, why are you so insistent to have it off? If I were you I’d wear it all the time~” he giggled, playing with the bunny ears on top of my head.</p><p> </p><p>I was fully flushed red, unable to think clearly. I hit Nagitos chest weakly, “i-i’m not...”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean? Hajime I asked you to do this favor for a reason. I know how pretty you are. If I didn’t think you were so pretty I wouldn’t have given you the offer, correct?”</p><p> </p><p>I bit my bottom lip, looking away. A wave of emotions crashed down on me, I didn’t know what to feel. Happiness, sadness, anxiousness, nervousness, lust. I was so confused. I hate emotions.</p><p> </p><p>“Hajime? You look troubled.”</p><p> </p><p>I let out a shaky sigh. Was I really about to pull some emotional shit? Yes. I was.</p><p> </p><p>I felt tears gather in my eyes. I don’t understand why. He was complimenting me when I was in a state of sadness due to my insecurities, and here I was crying about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hajime?” Nagito asked, sounding concerned. Heremoved his firm grip from my hips and brought one hand up to wipe away the stray tears and the other to hold my hand. I surprised myself when i gripped his hand voluntarily. “Please don’t cry Hajime, You look gorgeous.”</p><p> </p><p>“P-please dont l-lie to me...” I choked out. I just seem like an absolute wimp right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Lie? No. Hajime, you’re gorgeous in every way possible, perhaps...” He looked my up and down, gulping. “I need to show you?”</p><p> </p><p>“H-huh?” I questioned, looking up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I need to show you how pretty you are to me? Because I will do that right now.”</p><p> </p><p>I giggled, wiping away my tears. This man I had just met yesterday, who I was terrified of just an hour ago, was now making me feel like the best person on earth. How did he have this affect on me?</p><p> </p><p>He took my giggle as the sign to continue. “Well, for starters,” he held my face. “Your face is the cutest thing ever. The way you smile just lights up my world, Hajime. And your eyes. You’re shining eyes that always have a glitter of hope, oh Hajime, I could look at them for hours. Not to mention that cute nose of yours.” He booped my nose, causing me to giggle even more. I smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>He than moved down to my chest, surprising me a bit. I let out a gasp, looking down. “Your chest is really well built. I could admire it forever, Hajime.” He moved a bit farther down, hugging my waist. “And how could I forget this magnificent waist of yours? I cant keep my eyes off of it, especially in this outfit. I’m glad I chose a tight one for our first round.” I felt a kiss planted on my waist, shocking me. It also tickled a bit. “N-nagito.. you didn’t have to continue!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, but I want to. Consider it another favor to keep quiet and let me admire you.” I blushed, feeling him move down to my hips. My breath hitched, suddenly getting scared. Fuck you, insecurities.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be scared, Hajime.” I let out a gasp, looking down to see he was looking at me with honest eyes. “I love you in every way Hajime, your insecurities are foolish to me.” He moved up so he was close to my face again.</p><p> </p><p>I found myself staring at his lips. They looked chapped, but I didn’t mind that. I found myself lost in them, only coming back to reality when I felt those chapped lips on mine.</p><p> </p><p>Our lips moved in sync, and I couldn’t find any ounce of me that could decline this and push him off. Instead, I had kissed back with equal amount of passion.</p><p> </p><p>I felt something wet slide against my bottom lip, causing for me to gasp and then have my mouth intruded by Nagitos tongue.</p><p> </p><p>He moved his around my mouth, exploring every last bit. I threw my hands into his hair, gripping tight onto the messy white locks. His hands found their way onto my waist, moving them up and down as if he were also exploring my lower body.</p><p> </p><p>I hadn’t even realized until I felt something hard hit my back. I was pushed up against the wall by nagito, as he ended the heavy makeout session. I panted heavily, he on the other hand had recovered quickly. He moved his lips down to my neck, “um. may i?” he asked. All i did was nod, giving him permission to abuse my neck in whatever way he pleased.</p><p> </p><p>**Nagito POV**</p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t believe it. The boy i’ve been admiring from afar for two years is now here, submitting himself to me while pinned to a wall. I was in Heaven.</p><p> </p><p>A simple, trashy man like me had gotten with this beauty? My luck is just... amazing.</p><p> </p><p>I licked and nipped at his neck, hoping to hear som noises of pleasure escape his lips. I still haven’t heard any moans from him, sadly. Just a few pants and simple noises here and there.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, as I nipped at a spot on his neck, his breath hitched. Sweet spot. I made sure to stay on that spot and bite down harshly. I gained the reaction I was looking for, as a loud moan was let out. It was pleasure to my ears! I was so lucky to be able to hear Hajimes moans... and from the context clues I have gathered he seems to be a virgin, so I’m also the first! I will also be the only one to his his sweet noises.</p><p> </p><p>I abused the spot for a while, soon moving down to his chest. I had no intentions of taking off this costume. I wanted to fuck him in it. However, the cons of this is I can’t see all of his beautiful body. how disappointing...</p><p> </p><p>I peeked down to see his erection straining against the costume. I chuckled, at least the feeling was mutual. My own erection strained against my jeans. I took this time to take off my shirt and jeans, leaving me in my boxers. Hajime when to unzip the costume, but I quickly stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep it on baby, I want to fuck you in it.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh. The affect I had on Hajime was just so pleasing! To see him come undone just by a few words was magnificent.</p><p> </p><p>I felt his hips buck forward and I chuckled, holding him down with a firm grip. “Now now baby, don’t be impatient. You’ll get what you want.”</p><p> </p><p>He let out a ‘hmph,’ before covering his mouth as I went back to his neck. All I could hear now were muffled moans, and I grew angry.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t hide your noises,” I spoke up. “I wanna hear every last one of them.” He reluctantly removed his hand, and I kissed him. “Good boy.”</p><p> </p><p>I grabbed some lube out of my pocket from my jacket I had discarded on the ground. I looked at Hajime in the eye, “is this, uh, your first time?” I asked genuinely, preparing for his answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yea... please be careful with me...” He bit his lip and I smiled. “yes, of course baby! I’ll be so gentle with you, alright? Just sit back and take pleasure, and if you ever want me to stop tell me, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, becoming less scared then he was a few minutes ago. I kissed him passionately, him returning the kiss to my pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>I put the lube on my fingers, still kissing Hajime passionately so he was distracted. I was too busy to give him precaution verbally, so instead I gently tapped the entrance of his hole to give him a warning.</p><p> </p><p>He jumped up slightly, a surprised moaning coming from his lips. I slowly entered my finger, leaving it there for him to get used to. I didn’t know what it was like, you know, the feeling of it. I imagined it’d to be weird hey pleasurable, and the look on Hajimes face told me my assumption was correct.</p><p> </p><p>I added another finger. Hajime broke from the kiss, panting. I noticed how his face contorted in pain. I felt bad, seeing my beloved in pain made me feel pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me when to move, darling.”</p><p> </p><p>He wriggled his hips a bit, moving to get more comfortable I assume. I felt him moving a suspicious amount, looking down to notice he was trying to fuck himself on my fingers. I chuckled, “Hajime, I told you to tell me.” He gasped, about to say something before I started pumping my fingers in and out. His sweet moans rang throughout the room, giving me</p><p>motivation to go faster.</p><p> </p><p>I felt his hole tighten around my fingers, causing it to become somewhat harder. I retreated my fingers from his hole, reading my cock to his entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready?” I questioned. He looked nervous, but nodded. “y-yes.. please.”</p><p> </p><p>I put a generous amount of lube on my dick, slowly entering Hajime. He let out a groan, it was mixed with pain and pleasure. I knew he was going to be in some pain, but I just wanted to take it away from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby,” i started, “please relax.” His hole was so tight, it felt amazing around my cock but I needed it to be somewhat easier so he could get used to the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, and I felt it become less tight. I stayed still, huffing as he did too. I looked down at him, seeing his face in so much pleasure made me so aroused. I just wanted to slam into him, but I couldn’t do that. yet.</p><p> </p><p>“M-move.” He stuttered out. I nodded, slowly moving my cock in and out. I groaned from the feeling. It was wonderful, I was inside Hajime. My dream has come true!</p><p> </p><p>Moans left Hajimes lips. They were loud, high pitched, and girly. I loved them.</p><p> </p><p>“f-faster! please nagito!”</p><p> </p><p>I was shocked by his sudden demand, but obeyed and moved faster. My groans mixed with his moans rang throughout the room.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime was holding onto me for dear life, as if if he let go he’d die. I held onto him with just as much passion, slamming my dick in and out of his wonderful hole.</p><p> </p><p>He’d moan out ‘faster!’ and ‘harder!’ every now and again, but I didn’t expect him to yell this.</p><p> </p><p>“Please nagito! Be rough with me, please! I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk for weeks!”</p><p> </p><p>This got me off edge. I gripped his hips forcefully, roughly slamming in and out.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, he moaned louder than he had ever before. “there! right there nagito, please~”</p><p> </p><p>Prostate. I slammed into his prostate over and over again, gaining speed throughout the way. He whined, whimpered, moaned, cried. His face was beautiful. Tears streaming down as his mouth was permanently open so his sweet little noises could escape.</p><p> </p><p>I suddenly felt my seed dropping inside him, panting heavily. He came the same moment I did, getting his cum all over my stomach and his costume.</p><p> </p><p>I pulled out of his hole, receiving a whine of protest. I chuckled when I saw my white liquids dripping out of his greedy fuck hole.</p><p> </p><p>I looked down at the playboy costume. It was wrecked. It was stained with cum and the right he s were ripped up. I guess I didn’t notice how rough I was being...</p><p> </p><p>I kissed his cheek, “you did a great job, hajime.” He let out a noise of happiness, cuddling against my chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish we could sleep, but we’ve gotta clean you up.”</p><p> </p><p>I looked down to see my cum was still dripping from his hole, falling onto his tights. I chuckled, picking him up.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s take a shower, sweetie.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. uhhhhh lemme get ah uh kinky sex time with fluffy aftercare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>aftercare time! requested to do some kinky shit for our boys and some fluffy aftercare</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh lord. Was Hajime in for a treat tonight. A rough treat, but a treat nonetheless </p><p>You may be wondering why he was in for such a surprise tonight. Well, to put it short he’s been teasing his boyfriend all day.</p><p>Usually Hajime was on the receiving end when it came to teasing, but today he wanted to be the one teasing nagito. It was only fair after all! </p><p>It started off with small acts. Bending down purposefully in front of him, kissing his jawline unexpectedly, and sucking his finger awfully lewdly.</p><p>Whenever Nagito would give him a look that basically said knock it off he just gave him sweet puppy eyes. Who was Nagito to not forgive him after he was given that look?!</p><p>Tonight they had a party on the beach. Them and all their friends. Teruteru had been shooed away after making a sexual comment about Sonia however... Gundham had to use all his willpower to not beat him up.</p><p>Nagito didn’t blame him, if Hajime was the victim of teruteru’s disgusting comment’s he’d also feel the need to beat him up. </p><p>Nagito and Hajime had arrived together the moment Teruteru had been reluctantly leaving. They held hands, walking up to the others and greeting them.</p><p>Most of the people had been couples. Ibuki and Mikan were the first out of everyone to come out as dating each other. Next was Gundham and Sonia, nobody was surprised. After was Fuyuhiko and Souda, which was a surprise unlike the last couple. They got support though, and they were happy. Like a chain reaction, more couples popped up. Hiyoko and Mahiru, Akane and Nekomaru, Chiaki and Peko. Last was Nagito and Hajime themselves.</p><p>Everyone had fun at the beach, some couples cuddling or swimming together, others mingling around. Hajime had other plans. Plans to make his boyfriend angry. Was it because he wanted it? Maybe. Being absolutely wrecked beneath Nagito was nice and even fun every once in a while, considering he was always extremely gentle with him. </p><p>Hiyoko offered a popsicle to Hajime, it was like luck was on his side this time, not Nagitos. He had the best idea on how to get Nagito all hot and bothered.</p><p>Hiyoko offered one to Nagito, but he declined. Hiyoko shrugged, skipping over to her girlfriend. Hajime looked around the beach, noticing everyone was socializing and not paying attention to him. As much as he wanted to tease Nagito he wouldn’t let anyone see that. Too embarrassing for him.</p><p>Hajime looked up at Nagito with a teasing glance. Nagito was confused, opening his mouth to say something but was interrupted by his own shock.</p><p>There was Hajime, sucking on the popsicle as lewdly as possible. Some drool made its way onto his chin. Nagito just watched in astonishment, his face tou bf red.</p><p>He knew Hajimes full intentions. He didn’t like them. </p><p>“Hajime,” he growled, gripping his wrist tight. Hajime played oblivious, giving him an innocent stare as he swirled his tongue around the flavored ice. “hm?” </p><p>Nagito know Hajime knew about the affect he had on him right now. He furrowed his eyebrows, looking around to see nobody was staring at them.</p><p>“Baby, I suggest you stop that right now. You’ll regret it.”</p><p>Hajime only winked at him, walking away to talk to Chiaki. He swayed his hips sassily, knowing damn well his plan was going into motion.</p><p>—</p><p>Throughout the night Nagito had to control himself from jumping into Hajime and breaking him right there. His piercing eyes stayed on only him the entire night.</p><p>When it was finally time to go back to their cottages, Nagito made sure to wait a few moments until everyone already left, leaving only him and Hajime.</p><p>He turned to his boyfriend, grabbing his hand painfully. “You’d better be in store for tonight baby, i’m gonna make sure you know your place.”</p><p>—</p><p>“You fucking brat,”</p><p>Hajime was thrown onto his bed roughly, hearing the sounds of Nagito locking the door and going through the nightside table drawer in a rush.</p><p>Hajime heard a clanking sound, shuddering. Handcuffs.</p><p>Nagito chuckled at Hajimes face that was contorted in fear. “Did you think I would let you off the hook? No way.” He roughly grabbed his wrists, putting the handcuffs on. He cooed, “you look adorable like that. Perhaps we should do this more often?”</p><p>Hajime felt his dick twitch from that sentence. Boy, he was getting just as he wanted and more!</p><p>Nagito traces his fingers along his chest. “How long will it take for you to come undone? From the treatment I have in store I guess barley a few minutes. But I doubt it’ll stop then, I wanna see you wrecked.” He placed a kiss onto his neck, “I wanna see you writhing beneath me, begging for more while you cry.” He chuckled like a maniac. “I want you to realize you’re my property.” </p><p>Hajime gasped, as with no warning at all he was yanked up and thrown on the floor, leaving him on his knees.</p><p>Nagito unbuckled his jeans, playing with the elastic of his boxers.</p><p>“Are you gonna use that slutty mouth of yours or what?! Don’t be so useless.”</p><p>Hajime whimpered. He didn’t realize Nagito would go this far, however he couldn’t deny he didn’t hate it...</p><p>Nagito was about to take off his boxers, until he started to feel worried. This was the first time he decided to be this dominate, and to be honest he was nervous he’d hurt Hajime.</p><p>Before taking off his boxers, he stared his boyfriend in the eye genuinely. “You remember the safe word, right? Don’t be afraid to use it if I’m being to hard with you, love.”</p><p>Hajime giggled, “of course i remember it. now fuck my brains out before i get bored.”</p><p>Nagito chuckled, “you’re gonna regret that sentence.” was all he said as he slid his boxers down, thrusting his dick into Hajimes face. Obediently, he opened his mouth and took the cock into his mouth. Once again, without caution, it was thrust down his throat. He let out a cry which came out muffled. </p><p>Lucky for him and Nagito, he didn’t have a gag reflex. He easily took the cock down his throat and bobbed his head, swirling his tongue around. Nagito merely moaned, face fucking him.</p><p>Hajime took it like the whore he was, licking and sucking his hearts content. Suddenly, he felt a warm substance go down his throat. Nagito came.</p><p>Suddenly, Nagito took his cock out and let the remaining cum spurt into his face. Hajime let out a gasp, going up to wipe it up. He was quickly stopped by a strong hand around his wrist. “Don’t.” was all nagito said. It was an order, and Hajime obeyed.</p><p>Hajime was picked up by his lover, being thrown on the bed again. He felt Nagito undressing him, as he undressed himself too.</p><p>The two laid there naked and huffing. Hajime was ready for Nagito to finger him and the fuck him, but it looked like Nagito has different plans.</p><p>“Huh...?” He murmured, watching Nagito stand up and retrieve a box. Suddenly, he took something out of the box. Hajimes eyes grew large, his mouth falling agape.</p><p>Vibrator.</p><p>Nagito chuckled, “I told you I wasn’t going to go easy on you kitten,” he placed a kiss to his cheek. </p><p>He spread some lube onto the toy and around his entrance. Hajime shivered from the touch, waiting anxiously for the toy to enter him. He never had a vibrator inside him, and he assumed it was like just like a vibrating dick. He waited impatiently, looking at Nagito with a needy look.</p><p>Nagito laughed, plunging the toy into his ass. Hajime let a gasp of surprise. His breath had been taken away from his body. He breathed quickly, however he wasn’t able to gain his composure as immediately he felt the toy vibrating inside him.</p><p>Nagito held onto a remote control, watching Hajime with focused eyes. This was a fun toy, and it looked to be Hajime was enjoying it. He slowly brought the speed up until it was at max speed.</p><p>Hajime so desperately wanted to hold onto something, but was unable to due to being hand cuffed. He shut his eyes tight, whining out loud for Nagito.</p><p>“Awe, does my little whore like that? Submitting to me as he has an orgasm because of a simple toy? Pathetic.” </p><p>Hajime moaned from his degrading words, bucking his hips forward. He didn’t think Nagito could be this way, but he sure a hell liked it. Eventually, he did climax. </p><p>However, the toy didn’t stop. He whimpered from the overstimulation. “u-uh... n-nagito...?”</p><p>Nagito only laughed, whipping his hand to his dick. He slowly stroked himself, watching Hajime with piercing eyes as he but his lip.</p><p>“I warned you.”</p><p>Hajime whimpered. He sure was in for a long one tonight.</p><p>—</p><p>Hajime was probably forced to cum about three more times from the toy, Nagito cumming once from jerking off. </p><p>Nagito groaned, turning off the vibrations and yanking the toy out with no precautions, looking down at his gaping hole.</p><p>“How slutty. You like this, don’t you?” He asked, slapping a hand down onto his thigh, pinching the soft flesh. It was a miracle he had accidentally found out Hajime was especially sensitive in his thigh region. </p><p>Hajime let out a moan, nodding. “y-yes! i love this so much nagito... ah! p-please be more rough with me like th-this~!”</p><p>Nagito wasn’t expecting that answer, and he blushed. He had to make sure to pleasure him like this more! It was rewarding for him enough to see his pleasures face and hear the beautiful noises that came from his lips every second.</p><p>“You truly are pathetic. Becoming a wreck like this, it’s beautiful.” </p><p>Hajime nodded, drool leaving his mouth. He was unable to wipe it off due to being bound. This was oddly hot to Nagito. The fact he was helpless had him growing more aroused than before.</p><p>Nagito leaned down and kissed him passionately. Whilst doing so, he shoved three fingers into his ass and began thrusting them. Hajime couldn’t help but moan and whimper into the kiss, begging for more.</p><p>Nagito broke away from the kiss and removed his fingers, receiving a whine from Hajime. He shut him up quickly by slamming his cock inside him.</p><p>“O-oh!” Hajime moaned out. He wrapped his arms around Nagitos neck, pulling him down. Nagito groaned, moving with fast and rough thrusts. The way Hajime writhed below him only motivated him more to go even rougher.</p><p>Suddenly, to get better access, he threw Hajimes legs over his shoulders. Even louder moans left Hajimes mouth.</p><p>“Nagito- OH MY GOD!”</p><p>He screamed with pleasure, cumming over Nagitos chest. Nagito had no plans of stopping, however.</p><p>Hajime, panted, falling onto the bed due to lack of energy. All he could do was whine and beg. Nagito found this scene incredibly hot.</p><p>Soon, Nagito felt himself coming to climax. He pulled out and came all over Hajimes stomach, gaining a whimper from him.</p><p>He panted, looking down at Hajime and giving him a big, loving kiss.</p><p>“You did a great job kitten!” He praised, kissing his neck lovingly. “This was very fun Hajime, we should do it like this more often..”</p><p>Hajime could only grunt in response, turning over to him. That’s when it fully registered in Nagitos mind just how wrecked he was.</p><p>He giggled, getting up, looking at the scene below him in awe. Hajime with cum all over his body, an imprint on his thigh and hips from how rough he was gripping, and his face contorted in a mix of pleasure and tiredness.</p><p>“My! I need to take a picture of this for- reasons.”</p><p>Hajime was too tired to decline, so instead he went along with Nagito’s plan and put up a cute peace sign for the camera.</p><p>Nagito’s heart burst.</p><p>“My, how lucky am I?! I got the cutest guy on earth.” he put his phone on the night table, leaning down to kiss Hajime. Suddenly a whimper came from his throat, and he looked at him concerned.</p><p>“S-sorry.. I’m just kinda sensitive after that...” Nagito smiler, hugging him gently. “Don’t worry baby, I’ll take great care of you. You did really good, I didn’t expect you to take me that well!”</p><p>Hajime blushed, hiding his face in his lovers chest. “Stop embarrassing me...”</p><p>“That’s not my intentions, kitten,” he tapped his finger on Hajimes chin. “I just wanna show my gratitude for you.” He kissed him gently.</p><p>“Now, we need you clean you up.”</p><p>Hajime shook his head in disagreement, “whyyyy? ‘m tired, can’t we just sleep?”</p><p>Nagito laughed, “I wish, but care comes before cuddles.”</p><p>Hajime whined, “I don’t care about tha- HEY!”</p><p>Hajime found himself being carried bridal style by Nagito. He blushed furiously, hitting his chest. This just got a noise of amusement from Nagito.</p><p>“Let me clean my baby up, alright?” He brought him into the bathroom, turning on the water so Hajime could take a nice, warm bath. He made sure to keep holding him, not putting him down in fear he may get hurt. He just got fucked pretty roughly, he didn’t wanna hurt him.</p><p>Once the water got hot enough, he placed Hajime in the bath tub, kissing his messy hair. </p><p>Hajime whined, “Nagito did you have to be that rough?! I’m not gonna be able to walk tomorrow...”</p><p>All Nagito could do was laugh. He knew Hajime liked it, and he did too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. power bottom hajime time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is a regular, normal highschool au! no hopes peak, just some seniors-becoming-college students being idiots. They’ll have their ingame personalities but mostly everything else is different!</p><p>got this from a request to do nagito’s first time topping specifically, so i added some plot and got power bottom hajime in here as well! hope this is good</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was a warm, summer day. some would say it were beautiful. the sun shining onto the people playing in the pool, splashing each other and giggling. they didn’t have any plans to stop, staying up all night at their friend nagito’s house.</p><p>lucky for this group of friends, nagito was filthy rich and his parents were almost never home. it concerned most of them, the most people mikan and hajime, but he didn’t seem to care about them.</p><p>everyone was in the pool besides nagito himself. instead, he observed his best friends. well, <em>friend. </em></p><p>he’s always admired hajime. he was so smart in his eyes, and he never understood how he could be friends with a trashy guy like himself. he sighed wistfully, putting a hand under his chin and he watched his <strike>crush</strike> hit kazuichi playfully. </p><p>nagito felt jealous of kazuichi and chiaki. they were the closest ones with hajime out of everyone, and he wished he had that. he knew he had nothing to be jealous about, considering chiaki came out as asexual and kazuichi was dating gundham, but he couldn’t help but feel envy.</p><p>nagito turned his head to see his closest friend mikan. she was sitting on top of her girlfriend ibuki’s shoulders, giggling as she swam her around the pool. another surge of envy went through him. not because of ibuki, but because he wished he had that sort of relationship. with hajime.</p><p>he wanted to hold hajime and kiss him until he were panting from lack of oxygen. cuddle him nonstop throughout the night. give him excessive amount of gifts that he’ll cherish. he’s even imagined other, more sexual things...</p><p>his face went bright red when thinking about the more <em>lewd </em>things. he coughed awkwardly, crossing his legs to prevent anything from happening.</p><p>”hey nagito! i need your help!”</p><p>nagito almost fell back from hajimes sudden request. he smiled politely. “ah, what is it hajime?”</p><p>”we need your opinion!” he yelled, crossing his arms as he gestured to kazuichi. kazuichi huffed. </p><p>“which is better. regular cheetos or crunchy cheetos?”</p><p>nagito laughed at their immature behavior. as serious as hajime looked, he had the personality of a child at times.</p><p>”hm... i suppose regular cheetos. i’ve never had the crunchy kind.”</p><p>hajime pouted as kazuichi shoved his fist in the air. “hell yea! i told you hajime!”</p><p>hajime rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, “he only said that because he’s never tried them!</p><p>kazuichi shrugged, and swam away. nagito expected hajime to leave with him, but he stayed by nagito.</p><p>”are you coming in?” hajime asked, looking at his friend. nagito simple shook his head. “there’s not much for me to do. everyone seems to have formed pairs and are already hanging out.”</p><p>hajime shook his head. “then why don’t we form a pair! im mad at kaz right now anyways.” he stuck his head in the air like a child, something nagito found amusing.</p><p>“wow hajime, i didn’t think of you to be this childish.” he was still sitting on the edge of the pool, but he was getting ready to get in. as long as hajime would keep him company.</p><p>hajime’s face flushed by that. “h-hey! i’m not childish. i just... don’t like losing.” </p><p>“is that it?” nagito got into the pool, his body temporarily jolting from his body being submerged. he looked at hajime with a mischievous grin. “if that is correct, i doubt you’ll like my next move.”</p><p>hajime’s eyes widened. “huh-“ he had no time to react, as immediately nagito scooped him out of the water and onto his shoulders.</p><p>”hey!” hajime screamed. he hit his head playfully, giggling. “put me down!”</p><p>nagito had plans to throw him into the water, but it was stopped by his thoughts. his stupid, sexual thoughts. why now? why was he getting HORNY now?</p><p>maybe it was the way hajime willingly locked his thighs around his neck while giggling and begging to be let down?</p><p>nagito had to get him off. quick. before anything else happened.</p><p>without warning, he flipping hajime off of him. he hit the water with a splash, swimming up to splash some water in nagitos face.</p><p>”fuck you.” was all he said with a laugh, shaking his head.</p><p>of course, that only made nagito, the sick fuck he was, even more horny.</p><p>nagito felt heat rushing to his lower region. he coughed awkwardly, glad to be in water where hajime couldn’t see it. that didn’t he he didn’t have to take care of this though.</p><p>”my bad hajime- anyways i’ve gotta go- uh... to the bathroom! yea.”</p><p>he waved at hajime and got out of the pool in a rush, grabbing a towel and running inside, he couldn’t care about making the floor wet right now, he needed to take care of this. it was becoming painful.</p><p>”w-wait nagito!” hajime called, worried for him. he knew he didn’t have to go to the bathroom by his tone and the way he rushed. he suddenly felt bad, wondering if he did anything wrong.</p><p>a hand was placed on his shoulder. he turned around to see chiaki, looking in the direction nagito ran. it seemed as if they were the only two who noticed.</p><p>”you should go check on him. give him a few minutes, if he doesn’t come back out i advise looking for him.”</p><p>hajime nodded, his face twisted in concern as he waited.</p><p>—</p><p>nagito rushed to his bathroom. specifically the one in his room. nobody has seen his room besides hajime and mikan, so they’d be the only two who’d know where to find him if he weren’t in one of the other two bathrooms downstairs. </p><p>he groaned. hajime could find him. that’d be more embarrassing than anyone else finding him, considering the things he was about to do.</p><p>he sat in the corner of his room, inching to get his swim trunks off. he let out a groan of relief when his erection was able to escape freely.</p><p>he immediately stated pumping his dick at a quick pace. usually he’d start off slowly to savor the moment, but now he wanted it over quickly so nobody got concerned.</p><p>he thought about hajime. his mind exploded with thoughts of him and hajime doing various things together. things friends wouldn’t do.</p><p>he felt guilty, but he always did. he never didn’t think about hajime when jerking off, so it’d be surprising if one day he just didn’t. </p><p>he jerked himself off frantically, wondering how hajime’s moans would sound like. sound like when he’d give him hickies, gave him a handjob, fucked him into the mattress-</p><p>there was a knock on the door.</p><p>he quickly covered his mouth as he’d been letting out short grunts and groans during this session. he prayed to god that whoever was there didn’t hear him.</p><p>he was still painfully hard. he couldn’t risk it however, someone was there.</p><p>”n-nagito i know you’re in there! i heard you! are you okay? are you hurt? let me in!”</p><p>nagito panted out, “i- uh- no hajime! it’s alright, im perfectly fine. i just stubbed my toe. i’ll be out in a moment!”</p><p>he could hear hajime huff from outside the door. “c’mon! lemme help at least. if you don’t trust me i’ll go get mikan-“</p><p>”don’t. i’ll be okay haj-“</p><p>he heard clanking coming from the doorknob. hajime was picking the lock, of course.</p><p>he frantically attempted to pull his swim trunks up, “hajime stop! where’d you learn to pick locks so easily?!”</p><p>luckily, he got his trunks up just in time as hajime busted through the door. “ibuki taught me! now let me help you,” he ran over to nagito, inspecting him. he was aware nagito claimed to have a stubbed toe, but he didn’t entirely believe him.</p><p>he inspected his face closely, causing for nagito to blush. they were only a few centimeters apart, and this definitely did NOT help nagitos growing boner.</p><p>he looked down for a quick second to see it was infact very noticeable. all he could do was pray his luck would come in.</p><p>”hajime this isn’t needed- i’m fine!”</p><p>hajime shook his head, letting out a ‘hmph.’ “no! you sounded like you needed help. as your self proclaimed best friend and new nurse, i will help you!”</p><p>oh god. this was not helping. hajime acting innocent was one thing, but him claiming to be a nurse was a whole new thing. all he could do was imagine him in some sexy nurse outfit-</p><p>yea. he should stop thinking about this. his boner was only growing more.</p><p>hajime started moving down, and nagito let out a gasp.</p><p>”hajime-“</p><p>hajime’s eyes widened. he backed up a bit, looking away embarrassed. </p><p>nagito felt bad, excruciatingly embarrassed. “i- uhm...” he couldn’t think of anything to say.</p><p>”s-sorry.. you can uh, leave.” nagito said, trying his best to hide his erection.</p><p>hajime looked back in his direction, looking directly at his bulge and back up to his face, biting his lip.</p><p>suddenly, words nagito’s only ever dreamed of, left hajimes lips.</p><p>”do you need help with it?” </p><p>he felt a blush scatter his face. he never predicted hajime to be this confident when it came from another guys, especially his own, erection.</p><p>“i-“</p><p>suddenly he felt hajimes well built chest against his own. he looked up at him with sparkling eyes. “i-i’ve held feelings for you for a very long time-“</p><p>wait a minute- was hajime about to confess his feelings toward him? as he was rock hard in his bathroom? nagito couldn’t believe of it, he had to pinch himself. it was reality.</p><p>“if you return those feelings... i’d be happy to help.” who was nagito to refuse the deal? he was pretty much a loser, considering he was 18 and still hadn’t had sex. hajime was offering to do this for him, how could he refuse?</p><p>hajime’s face got all blushy as he gave him a shy smile. nagito gulped, placing a hand on his waist. “it’s true i’ve liked you for a while.. are you sure you are gonna do this?”</p><p>hajime only nodded at him.he couldn’t do more than crash his lips into his crushes, immediately slipping his tongue inside.</p><p>hajime moaned into the kiss. he grabbed ahold of his clothed dick. he didn’t expect it to be that large. he giggled into the kiss after hearing nagito’s breathy moan. he pulled down his swim shorts and grabbed his dick with both of his hands, considering just one hand couldn’t fully wrap around his dick.</p><p>he started moving his hands up and down, moving at a slowly agonizing pace. nagito grabbed his hands to make him move faster, but hajime stopped him. he moved away from the kiss, earning a grunt of disapproval from nagito.</p><p>”nuh-uh. sit back and relax, i’ll go quicker soon. just enjoy it.” he kissed his cheek and moved his hands again. </p><p>he rubbed the tip of his dick, feeling precum spill out. he laughed, deciding to pick up the speed.</p><p>nagito let out short moans and groans, “oh <em>fuck </em>hajime- don’t stop.” he truly didn’t expect to be jerked off by the person he’s been admiring for years in his bathroom, yet here he was. perhaps luck led him to this? he at first hoped for luck to not let hajime see him like this, but he did. and now he was here kissing him and jerking him off. luck must love him.</p><p>hajime dropped to his knees, slowly liking the precum off of nagitos dick. nagito immediately grabbed ahold of hajimes hair, throwing his head back in pleasure.</p><p>hajime teased his cock with kitten licks before shoving it into his mouth. he bopped his head obediently and swirled his tongue around the large dick. nagito was about to cum from the stimulation. “fuckin- hajime if you keep that up my gonna cum.”</p><p>hajime couldn’t give much of a answer considering it was muffled around the cock. all he could do was stare him in the eyes and nod. nagito groaned, bucking his hips forward into his mouth and cumming down his throat.</p><p>hajime swallowed the cum, which surprised nagito. he seemed to be experienced... but he wouldn’t bring anything up.</p><p>the shorter of the two grabbed nagitos hand. “did i do good?”</p><p>nagito laughed as if it were a joke. “hell yea you did good. if you didn’t why would i have came that fast?”</p><p>hajime blushed, gripping his hand. “maybe because it’s your first time?” he laughed, gaining a playful slap from nagito. he sighed, “should we take this to the bed?”</p><p>nagito was surprised at his intentions. he didn’t expect for this to go more than a simple handjob and blowjob. he silently nodded, letting hajime lead him to the bed. hajime locked his door beforehand, jumping on the bed next to nagito.</p><p>he kissed nagitos cheek, wrapping his arms around his neck. nagito wrapped his own around hajimes waist. hajime started peppering kissed through this face and jawline, tracing it with his fingers. “your jawline is really nice,” he complimented. nagito blushed and held him closer to his body. “ah- thank you hajime.”</p><p>hajime sat up, straddling nagito. if they were in an anime, nagito would be having a nose bleed right now. “um- do you own lube?” hajime asked, hitting his finger nail. nagito nodded, turning what little he could to grab the bottle. it was hard when there was a fully grown man sitting on your dick right now. not to mention he wasn’t clothed. </p><p>hajime started stripping right there on top of him. nagito blushed harder, watching as his erection came out of his trunks. he giggled, a blush coating his face as well. he didn’t bring himself down, just kept his thighs to the side of his hips. he wasn’t clothed and neither was nagito, he couldn’t go down without any prepping.</p><p>nagito was about to pour the lube onto his fingers since that’s what he’s seen in porn. he didn’t want to hurt hajime and was worried. before he could spread the lube out he was stopped by hajime. “no, i think it’d be better if i showed you.” </p><p>nagito blinked. he felt hajime squirting the lube onto his fingers, keeping eye contact with him. hajime then led nagito’s fingers down to his hole.</p><p>”i’ll move them for you, once you get the gist of it you can move them yourself,” hajime the got really close to his ear, whispering seductively. “just don’t hurt me~”</p><p>nagito groaned, allowing his fingers to be leaded. hajime took hold of one of his fingers, inching them inside of himself.</p><p>nagito couldn’t believe it. he-or at least his finger-was inside of hajime.</p><p>he groaned from the feeling of hajime around his finger. he’s always wondered how it felt like, and it felt amazing. </p><p>suddenly hajime added another finger, moaning and fucking himself on them. it was a sight to see. a magnificent sight.</p><p>hajime removed his own hand from nagitos, letting him control the pace. nagito was hesitant, worried he may do something wrong. hajime smiled down at him, “y-you can move..” </p><p>nagito began moving his fingers for himself, proud once hearing hajimes moans echo throughout his room. he started moving at a quicker pace, groaning himself.</p><p>hajime stopped him, panting. nagito thought he did something wrong, getting ready to apologize before hajime slowly moved his hips down.</p><p>
  <em>oh. </em>
</p><p>hajime whined loudly once he’s taken nagitos full length inside him. he was surprised by how big it was, and had to take a quick minute to relax himself.</p><p>nagito himself moaned by the feeling, holding onto hajimes thigh’s with such force. it felt wonderful having the brunette inside him. luck really was on his side today.</p><p>hajime slowly started moving up and down, letting out noises of pleasure. whimpers, whines, moans, grunts. whatever it was he let his mouth let them out, fucking himself on nagito.</p><p>he moved quicker, holding onto nagito’s shoulders for support. nagito just watched in awe as he saw hajime’s face twist in pleasure. </p><p>he rode nagito like his life depended on it. nagito started getting the hang of things and thrusted up, meeting hajime’s hips mid way. this seemed to please hajime as he moaned louder than he did before, so he continued this process.</p><p>they went on for a while, both of their noises bouncing off the wall. it was a miracle nobody heard them by now.</p><p>soon, nagito felt himself getting ready to climax. from the look on hajime’s face, it seemed so too.</p><p>he groaned, “hajime i’m-“</p><p>hajime seemed to understand what he was about to say, speaking up too. “i-i am too!”</p><p>with just a few more thrusts, both came with loud moans. </p><p>hajime giggled from the ecstasy of everything, his eyes dazed as he fell onto nagitos chest. nagito was also dazed from what just happened. it was unexpected this would’ve happened today- but he didn’t mind.</p><p>”you did really good nagito,” hajime said between pants. “way better than my last boyfriend at least.” he giggled, kissing his cheek.</p><p>nagito smiled, holding him to his chest. “i- um, thank you hajime. you felt really good too..”</p><p>the two laughed in bed, hajime cuddling up to his chest. the two were about to drift into sleep, until hajime sprung up.</p><p>”w-we have to go back to the others!”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>